


Forever and Always

by BraveryForever



Category: One Direction
Genre: Car Accidents, Character Death, Cuddles, Funerals, Harry was a doctor, I Don't Even Know, I cried while writing this, I'm Sorry, Kissing, Liam is a doctor, Liam is also Harry's best friend, Lots of tears, M/M, Two Shot, based off the song Forever and always, it's a bittersweet ending, they talk about their future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 14:56:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8406082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BraveryForever/pseuds/BraveryForever
Summary: [L. S short story] when Harry is in an accident and finds out be only has a few short hours to live, He and Louis live in those moments as if they were spending the rest of their life together.





	1. always

            

            Louis groaned when the clocked passed five and Harry still hadn't pulled into their driveway. It was a typical Tuesday night and his fiancé always arrived home around this time; and if he didn't, he would call to explain why he wasn't home yet.

And Harry had yet to call.

He tried not to think too much into it, but Louis couldn't help it. When it came to Harry, he worried about his fiancé more than he should; granted, Harry was the exact same way.

He paced the kitchen for a few more minutes until deciding he should start dinner, maybe that would take his mind off his missing fiancé.

Grabbing the mushrooms and chicken from the fridge, Louis searched around the large kitchen for the cutting board and clean knives. It would be the first time cooking without Harry helping him. Normally when Harry came home, both men would spend time together and cook a meal with one another; but tonight, he was making his Hazza a yummy and delicious meal - something he deserved every night.

Sadly, it never happened often considering Louis was a god awful cook and burnt half the meals he made or gave them food poisoning.

[Harry had been sick and like the loving husband he was, he made his baby some chicken noodle soup from scratch. At first, the soup had turned out amazing, but the next day and the days after, both he and Harry were sick to their stomachs from the chicken. They enjoyed spending time together and were in their own little world the whole time. But when they were both better, their throat suffered from Louis' act of love.]

He sighed, grabbed the knife from beside the cutting board, and started to thin the pieces of meat just like the recipe called for. If he sliced his finger once or twice, no one had to know; he just put a little more love than he anticipated.

Once he finished cutting the rest of the ingredients, Louis pulled out a pan to cook the meal. "Harry better love this," Lous grumbles as he fried the pieces of meat in the oil. When the meat was fully cooked, he started on the Marsala sauce. The meal seemed simple enough for his area of expertise and soon he had the meal prepared for his finance's arrival.

He waited patiently, the smell of the food lingered around him, and Louis wasn't sure if he could wait for Harry any longer. His belly rumbled and ached for the food he cooked successfully, it was pretty and the sauce tasted absolutely delicious.

Turning his head to the clock, Louis stared at the small round clock hanging above the entrance of the kitchen.  The big numbers 8 p.m. flashed brightly as if it was teasing and mocking him.

Louis frowned as the worry began to kick in; he was genuinely nervous that something may be wrong with his fiancé.

He stood from his spot on the chair and touched the phone on the counter before he pulled his hand back.

"No Louis Tomlinson, you are worrying over nothing. Harry is okay and probably just stuck in traffic, or better yet, he could be buying a new toy to try out in bed. Either way you need to calm yourself and patiently wait for your fiancé to return."  He kept repeating that to over and over again in hopes he would believe it. He started to until the phone rang.

Dashing to their home phone, Louis picked it up not bothering to check caller ID.

"Hello?"

"Is this Mr. Styles emergency contact?"

"Yes ma'am, may I ask who this is?" Louis sat on the stool and chewed nervously on his bottom lip.

"Yes sir, Mr. Styles was in a major accident and we need you down here to sign some paper work and stay with him." the women spoke, her voiced laced with sympathy.

"W-wait, is Harry going to be okay?"

"We shouldn't discuss this matter over the phone sir, please just come down to the hospital and everything will be explained to you in person."

Louis scoffed. "no, you will explain to me what's happening right now, right here on the phone. Is my Harry okay?"

The lady sighed. "Just come to the hospital sir."

"Fine." he clicked the red button and tucked his phone in his back pocket before he grabbed his keys and bolted out the phone door.

All the questions of what may have happened filled his nervous mind.

was Harry okay?

what was wrong with him?

The what if's filled his brain and refused to leave the entire car ride to the the hospital. Time seemed to pass slowly as he drove. All he wanted was to be in Harry's arms and kissing his chin, or his lips preferably; but now he wasn't even sure if his Harry was okay.

Finally after what felt like a thousand years,  He pulled into the hospital parking lot and parked his car before taking off for the entrance of the building.

"I'm here for Harry Styles!" Louis called out breathlessly.

The nurse, who had spoken to him on the phone, popped from the corner and smiles sadly. "Yes dear, if you would please come this way the doctor will explain everything to you."

Louis nodded and followed the lady down the long hallway and then down another one and another one. It all stemmed together like an endless maze that taunted him, that kept him away from the one person he needed and wanted most.

"Louis Tomlinson I presume?" The doctor, Liam Payne, spoke up from the side. He had a clipboard in one hand and the other out for Louis to shake.

He placed his hand in his and shook it firmly before letting go. "Yes sir, that's me, can you please explain to me what's going on with my fiancé."

Louis knew Liam was taking the piss and had to be professional even though Harry was his best friend and colleague. If he wasn't, Harry's case would have been passed off to someone else, and Louis did not trust anyone other than Liam to care for his husband.

"Yes I can. At first it looked like nothing was wrong other than a fractured rib, a concussion, and a compound fracture to his arm; but, when we looked closer, we saw he had internal bleeding. His chest was filled with blood and same with his brain. We aren't sure what happened, but he's in surgery right now. Depending on how it went will decide whether or not he lives or if he dies in the next few hours. The operation could go either way, but please know that we have the best doctors working on your fiancé."

Louis whimpered at the thought of losing his Harry. "So you're saying these next few hours at critical and there is a 50/50 chance he could make it out of this?"

Liam nodded sadly, "We are hoping for the good percentage, but just with Mr. Styles injuries, we can't be sure of how his body reacts to the surgery."

"Fuck," he slides down the white wall and tucks his face between his legs. All of the information soaked in his skin. Every last word made his skin crawl. He couldn't loose Harry to a stupid car accident. He needed Harry more than he needed air. They have been together since high school. Hell, they were about to get married in a few months and have a baby together. But no, a stupid car had to ruin their chances of a happy ever after.

He stayed on the floor with his back pressed against the wall for hours. Louis wasn't entirely sure how long he had been waiting on the ground, but he didn't care all he wanted was his Harry.

A hand touched his shoulder and finally he heard the nurse calling his name.

"Hmm?" Louis looked up with glassy eyes. Hope lingered in his blue eyes. Hope that everything would be okay, but he guessed hope was only for good people.

"I'm sorry Mr. Tomlinson, they tried all they could. Harry didn't respond well to his surgery, and we aren't sure how long he has to live. He's awake if you want to go see him." She rested a hand on his shoulder and smiles sadly.

Shrugging her hand off, Louis quietly follows him to Harry's room. He was doing a good job of keeping the tears in, tears that Harry didn't need to see. His fiancé deserved the last good moments of his life in happiness not in tears of sadness.

The lady, he found out her name was Kayla, stopped in front of a room. "He's right in there honey."

"T-Thank you Kayla," Louis smiled meekly and touched the hand of the door. It was cold, the hospital was cold, he was going to be cold when Harry left him all alone in the world; but it wasn't his fault. It was the stupid driver's fault.

"You can do it Louis, be strong for Harry. He needs you now more than ever."

With that last little bit of push, he opened the door and stepped into the somewhat quiet room. The only sounds you could hear were the sounds of the machines and Harry's labored breath. His eyes tingled with tears at the sight of his Harry hooked up to wires. Wires that we're keeping him alive.

"Hi baby," Harry's smiled and motioned Louis weakly.

Louis listened and hurried to Harry carefully throwing himself on his broken boy. "Oh Hazza!" he sniffles, kissing his bruised cheek and chin. "How are you feeling?"

Harry coughed and groaned at the ache in his chest. "M'just a little sore baby, nothing that your cuddles and love can't fix right up."

He frowned.

If only life were that simple.

"Babe, the doctor's told me you don't have much longer left with me. Your body, it didn't take to well to the surgery and soon enough you won't be able to live off life support." Tears filled Louis' eyes as he spoke those words. Words he wished he never had to speak, but he did. His heart was torn.

Harry's face fell. "Fuck, really?" His own eyes filled with unwanted tears.

Louis whimpered and wiped his eyes away. "baby, please don't cry. You know I can't stand it when you cry; it breaks my heart." He thumbs at his soft cheek, a single tear escaping his eyes. "I know this isn't fair to either of us, but we have each other right now and that's all that matters. Yeah?"

"Yeah," he kissed Louis' palm and scooted over slowly. "I want to hold you for the last few hours please."

He laughed wetly and climbed in the bed carefully cuddling against his chest. "Tell me how you want our life to be."

"Hmm, that's a good question baby. Well, I know I'd want a lot of kids. We could adopt as many as you want. Oh, and a big house in the middle of nowhere. I want a us to have porch swing so we can watch our babies play with the dog or two we will get."

"A dog babe? You sure about that?"

Harry looked down and laughed, kissing his head. "Hmm, I'm thinking a lab or a retriever. those sound nice don't they?"

Louis giggled. "Is that all or is it my turn yet?"

"You go baby, I'll finish up after you. It just hurts to talk right now."

"o-okay love. I'd uh, I'd like the same thing you wanted, but my favorite part would be waking up beside you every day for the rest of my life. Our love is pure and special; it doesn't deserve to end like this. I was supposed to have you forever Harry,  forever and always , remember? I won't have you forever anymore." He breaks down into sobs, clenching Harry's hospital gown in his small hands. "I-it's not f-fair."

Harry runs his fingers through Louis' hair and sniffles. "Baby, please don't cry. I know this is hard, but remember what you said? We have right now and we need to make this last as long as we can. I may not have forever or always Louis William Tomlinson, but I have everything I wanted right now in my arms. At the end of the day it's you, it will always be you baby, and fuck, I'm so so sorry you have to go through the pain of loosing me. but, listen to me when I say this. I want you to move on, I want you to have your large house with your white picket fence and kids. I want your dream to come true. Find a man or woman that will make your dreams come true, and remember baby, that no matter what happens I will always be watching over you." He wipes Louis' tears away with the pad of his thumb, and kissed his knuckles.

"I want to marry you, that's the one thing I regret not doing - is marrying you the minute I had the chance." Harry stroked his knuckles and touched the ring that laid adorn on his left hand. "One day you'll marry someone who can give you everything I couldn't give you."

An idea popped in Louis head. "We will get married. Just hold on okay hazza?"

He jumped from the bed and found Kayla. "Can you find a Chaplin while I find rings?" Louis was out of breath but had the hugest smile on his lips.

Kayla saw the look in his eyes and knew his plan almost immediately. "Of course. By the way there is a couple in room 219 and they may have wedding rings for you." she winked and headed off in the direction of the hospital church.

Louis smiles brightly and searched for the room. Stepping inside, he looked behind the curtain. "Excuse me, may I borrow your rings? My fiancé was in a bad accident and he doesn't have much longer to live. I'd like to be married to him the last few hours I have him."

The older gentlemen nods as the lady peeps up. "I hope all works out well you for son. You can keep the rings. We know our love is worth more than rings and it also seems you need them more than we do." She takes off her ring as does the man and they both hand the silver bands to Louis.

"Thank you so so much." Louis holds the rings tightly in his hand as he hurries back to Harry's room. When he opens the door, he's met with the doctor, Liam, the nurse, Kayla, and the Chaplin.

"Are we set?"

The Chaplin opens his book and smiles. "My name is Dean and I'll be doing your ceremony today." he looks through the pages before he stopped on the page he was looking for.  "Are you two ready?"

Harry and Louis both nod. They were more than ready.

Handing one of the bands to Harry, Louis holds the other in his hand while the pastor speaks the opening words.

"Louis, your vows?"

Louis cleared his throat and took Harry's hand in his. "Harry Edward Styles, you are the absolute love of my life. I know you told me that you wanted me to move on, but if all honesty, I can't. You are it to me and I don't want a life that doesn't have Harry Styles in it because frankly it's a shitty world. I'm also going to take this next part of my speech from a movie. Harry, there are a million numbers being 0 and 1, but there are a million more between 1 and 1,000. Those are ways we could have possibly met, and I know in another life we will end up with our happily ever after even if it takes us awhile. Our moments we've shared, the memories we've made can never be enough for me because I want more. I need more of you. You are amazing Harry Styles, you have given me an infinity in a small amount of days and I can't thank you enough for the life we have spent together. I wish we had longer but what we have right now, I will never let go of it. I love you so much more than you'll ever know." Louis slides the ring on Harry's finger and kissed his knuckles.

Harry was in tears, "How will I ever compete with that baby? but, I guess I'll start to the moment I first saw you. You were in your cute jeans and wearing a jumper that made you have sweater paws, and God, I think that was the moment I knew you were it for me. I didn't even know you, but it didn't matter to me. I didn't care if you were a total stranger, I wanted you in my arms or you cuddled in my back every night as we would fall asleep. Finally, after weeks of pinning and sending you little notes, I asked you out, and we just took off from there. Here we are now ten years later still in love with you as if it was the first time I saw. Because baby, everyday we spend together is like a new day of falling in love with you. Even if you are annoying and messy, I will love you now until forever. We are forever and always, even if it's not how you want it. I will be yours even in the grave. I will watch over you and protect you. You are someone who never deserves any sadness. I'm sorry I can't give you more baby." He slipped the ring on Louis' small fingers and kissed the ring the same way Louis had done previously.

Everyone was in tears. Everyone's heart ached for the couple in front of them, and each person wished they could have had their happy ending. But, seeing them together and laughing; it proved that even if the worst times something good can happen.

"guys?" The Chaplin closed his book and sighed a document. "You guys are now Mr. and Mr. Tomlinson-Styles, you may now kiss each other."

Louis smirked and did just what the Chaplin said. He cupped Harry's cheeks and pressed their lips together for the sweetest kiss he could manage. No tongue, nothing sexual, just lips moving together In harmony.

Suddenly, the beeps of the machine started to wither away, and Harry pulled back to catch his breath. "Lou, baby, please remember that I will always love you, forever and always. Even if I'm not here, I will always love you and only you."

"Harry? baby, please don't leave me!" Louis broke down as the beeps started to get to slow.

Harry fought to keep his eyes open, and he did long enough to kiss Louis one last time and whisper always and forever against his lips before he pulled away blinking tiredly.

"I love you too Harry Edward Styles, always and forever. You will always be here, you will always be in my heart where you belong and don't you ever forget that do you under?" Louis cupped his pale cheeks and rested his forehead on Harry's own. He sings him his favorite song until the beeping goes silent, indicating Harry was no longer alive.

Louis broke down against his chest and cried. He cried and screamed for the love of his life. It took the doctors and guards to pull him off Harry's dead body, but in all those passing moment. Harry was watching just as he promise.

He stood beside Louis' weeping side and held him through everything. Held him through the next weeks weeks that lead up to his own funeral.

Every night when his baby was asleep, he would whisper to Louis' sleeping figure.

 

**_"forever and always my love."_ **


	2. forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [L. S short story] when Harry is in an accident and finds out he only has a few short hours to live, he and Louis live in those moments as if they were spending the rest of their life together.

[ _ **2 weeks after Harry's death]**_

 

     "Mom, I'm not ready to do this." Louis looked himself over in the mirror. His eyes were red and puffy from all the crying, and he was dressed in his black suit to attend his Hazza's  funeral.

Black suit, funeral, and Harry - are words that never belong together in the same sentence unless it was for someone else, but here he was after a month of Harry's passing, waiting to see his dead husband in a coffin.

It's a bit sad to think about his Harry's unmoving body was in a box. A stupid box that contained the best human he had ever had the pleasure of knowing. The man he gave his heart to. His best friend. His baby. His husband.

Louis wanted Harry here in his arms.

The two of them could be happily married and looking through adoption papers right now, but the world wanted something different.

The world didn't want Harry and Louis to have a happy ending. No, they wanted to fuck over two people who didn't deserve this in their life. Well Harry couldn't feel anything... at least Louis didn't believe he could. He hoped and prayed to whoever was out there that Harry was in the best place possible because he deserved it. The heart Harry had was so pure and beautiful; it often left Louis in awe that someone with a huge heart settled for less than he deserved. He never deserved calling Harry his, and every day he would remind Harry just how much he loved him, hoping one day he could believe he deserved Harry

His Harry deserved nothing but the best even in the after life. He'd give everything he had in this life to spend one more day in Harry's arms, or hell, to have Harry in his arms.

"The service is about to start baby."

Louis snapped away from his thoughts and fixed his hair, noticing a single unwanted tear that fell from his left eye. "I can be strong for Harry. He deserves that."

He wasn't sure who he was lying to: his mom or himself.

With one last look in the mirror, he followed his mom out of the bleak room. He quietly made his way to the front row of seats and took his spot amongst Harry's friends and family, looking up just as the pastor stood from his spot on the other side of the isle.

"Friends, family, we are here to celebrate the life of Harry Edward Styles.."

Louis didn't bother listening to the bullshit that came out of the man's mouth. All he could think about was his dead husband's body that laid twenty feet away from him.

He bet Harry still looked just as beautiful as he did when he was alive.

A little laugh left his lips. It was amusing that even in the worse kind of situation, Harry could always make him laugh or smile.

The pastor coughed and Louis snapped his head up, blinking away fresh tears. "You ready?" his voice was full of sympathy. Just like everyone else he had the liberty of speaking to.

Sympathy.

What was that going to do for him?

It certainly wasn't going to bring his Harry back from the dead.

Nothing would bring him back.

He sighed, pressing a gentle kiss to Anne's cheek before he made his way up to the podium. "Hello everyone, I wanted to thank you all for coming. I know if Harry was here right now he would tell you all how grateful he was to have all of us together. Because that's who Harry was. He was special so special to everyone in this room because everyone couldn't help but love him. He had the power to turn a bad day into something brilliant, and I don't know where I would be without meeting him. I love him more than I loved anyone. He was my forever. He was supposed to --" Louis pinched the bridge of his nose In hopes  he could hold the unwanted tears back, but he couldn't.

His knees buckled underneath him and he landed on the ground, ugly sobs escaping past his dry lips.

Liam, Zayn, and Niall rushed up the stairs to comfort their friend.

"Are you able to finish Lou?" Zayn was the first to speak, his own brown eyes were filled with sadness.

"We can help you if you need it." Niall suggested weakly. One could tell from the sound of his voice, he had been crying too.

Liam notices and rests his hand on Louis' and Niall's shoulders. "We can do it together okay? You have us. I know I haven't known you as long as Niall and Zayn have, but in the few years I had with Harry at work were amazing. He was my best friend and a damn good doctor. I spoke to him after his surgery, and he made me promise to take care of you and make sure you took care of yourself."

Louis laughed as he lifted his head. "Only Harry would tell his best friend that." His bottom lip quivered and his body shook with tears. "Why did they take my Hazza away from me? He was a good man. He never deserved to die. He deserved the whole world and more."

"We know Lou." Zayn squeezed his shoulder and wiped his tears. "Come on buddy let's finish this and then we can go get some ice cream."

"Ice won't fix a broken heart Zee."

"I know Lou, but time will."

And just as Zayn said, time did heal Louis' broken heart. It may have happened slowly, Louis may have struggled a lot, but in the end he allowed himself to open up once again.

It was five years after Harry's passing, Louis was walking home from work when he bumped into someone.

Arms wrapped around his waist while his own hands gripped someone's shirt to hold himself up. Their eyes met and Louis felt something weird filling his chest.

"hi." the man breathed out. He had big green eyes and dark brown hair just like his Harry.

"hello." Louis whispered back weakly.

In that moment, Louis met the man who would fix his heart maybe not completely, but enough he could bring himself to love someone else again.

Two years after that, Louis could admit to others that Jayme had been the one who made him fall in love with when he believed he never would again.

A little part of him believed it was Harry who brought the man in his life. His Harry, who was gone, wasn't really gone.

He was still watching over Louis and making sure his love had his happy ending.

 

10 years after Harry's death.

 

Jayme kissed Louis' lips and asked both his husband and son if they're okay.

Louis nods slowly and held the flowers close to his chest. "I just need another five minutes if that's okay then we can take Harry out for dinner."

"Sounds good love." Jayme smiled and picked up their son and kissed his chubby cheeks before carrying him off to the car to give Louis his space.

When Louis knew he was alone, he placed the flowers and his old engagement ring on the ground where Harry's headstone rested. He never took it off, Jayme understood, but now, years later it was time he let it go. It was time to let his Harry go and hope he moves on too.

"Fuck Harry, it's been ten years since you left me and not a day goes that I don't miss you and wish it was you I was cuddled against. I miss you so much but baby, I did it. I met a wonderful man and you'd love him. He makes me really happy. We have a little boy named Harry, after you, and a little girl Annie, who is just like her papa." Louis looked around the empty lot and held in his tears. He wouldn't cry not this time.

"When you died all I could think about was how selfless you were for wanting me to move on from you, and for years I was hidden in our apartment wearing your shirts until I couldn't smell you. I didn't want to move on. I couldn't think Of being with anyone else ever again because I thought you were it for me. But, I just.. I want thank you enough for loving me and for letting me love you. Those years were the best years of my life, but I'm finally happy now too. It may have taken me awhile but I can proudly say I'm at a point in my life that your not all I think about. I think about my kids and my husband while I'm at work..." Louis was at a complete loss for words.

Something deep inside of him just snapped into place, and the tears fell from his eyes.

He could finally admit to himself he was in love with someone other than Harry, and he would be okay.

"Harry, I'm gonna be okay. I really think I'm going to be okay, and it took so long for me to realize that you aren't my everything anymore. As sucky as that may sound, I have a husband, I have kids, I have the bloody white picket fence, and swing set. It may have not been with you like I had always planned, but I'm able to have it with someone I love just as much you. So really Harry, Thank you so much for everything."

Touching the stone, Louis read over the words craved in the middle for the last time. He said his goodbyes to the man that was once his everything. But in that moment, he realized what he had right in front of him, and Louis would be a damn idiot if he lost that too.

 

 _Harry Edward Styles_  
February 1, 1994 - May 7, 2019  
"forever and always baby."

 

 

**_the end._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this. it was hard to write with all the tears, but I think it turned out pretty amazing. let me know what you thought of this little story? I love to see your thoughts.
> 
>  
> 
> all the love, nicole x
> 
>  
> 
> also I'm going to have another story posted too so check it out!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked this. I spent hours writing and crying haha. I hope you guys enjoy the epilogue to this one shot which is next. 
> 
> find me on wattpad @animalik


End file.
